


Takoyaki party!

by WhiskeyKun



Series: Zun's happy family [4]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun
Summary: Yuunaazun SR- Takoyaki party (24/2/19)





	1. Chapter 1

Today’s the day that we promised the viewers that we’ll proceed with takoyaki party. Nana-san had brought the ingredients beforehand for all of us. I was surprised when I opened the door for the both of them, only to see them with hand full of grocery bags. I strode forward immediately and offered help with the groceries.

[Thank you Zun-chan! I think Yuuchan have more bags in her hands instead, I’ll go over to the freezer first. Help Yuiri-mama first!] Nana-san said as she dashed into the kitchen after kicking off her shoes at the side. 

I responded as I took some load off Yuiri-san. With the corner of my eyes, I saw it, Yuiri-san closed the doors but she also bent down to arrange Nana-san’s shoes! I am taking down this in my memo. 

[Zun, do you want to get changed first while we set up the dishes here?] Yuiri-san asked as she left the groceries on the counter and took over the ones from me too. 

I nodded as I jotted off to my room. I’ve decided to get twin tails done after changing into a one piece checkered dress, proudly matching my checkered dress with Nana-san’s checkered shirt too.

[Zun looks like a young child with that outfit doesn't she?] Nana-san asked Yuiri-san as she start to fill the bowls with the ingredients. 

[Yeah she does, especially that twin tail, it’s really cute.] Yuiri echoed, as she arranges the dishes on the table. [I need to set up my phone at the front too. Zun, do you have some tape?]

[Yup, here you go!] I passed her the roll of tapes that was on the table. 

[The food are all ready! We can start anytime Yuuchan!] Nana-san said as she placed the bottles of mayonnaise and sauces on the table. 

As expected from yuunaa-san, their coordination in the kitchen was as great as their performances in theatre. It did not take them long before they prepared the ingredients for our dinner. Yuiri-san began arranging and fiddling with her phone at the front, [Ah, it started.]

All of us clapped as Nana-san announced that we managed to fulfil our promise for having this Takoyaki party showroom after our pancake showroom the last time. 

[I can’t see the comments from this distance at all.] Yuiri-san said as she stood up and stepped towards her phone. Nana-san and I raised our phones and told her that we could just see the comments through our phones as well. And Nana-san offered to be the one in-charge of the comments from the fans today. 

Nana-san began the first round of cooking as she brushed the pan with oil, [We’ll start the first round with free-style, let’s add whichever ingredients we want to eat!] She poured in the batter into the pan after stirring the huge metal bowl of batter. 

[We, yuunaa actually hate tomatoes lots.] Nana-san confessed as she started adding in ingredients. 

[Eh?] I blurted out as this is the first time I hear them not liking a certain kind of food, but now that I gave it some thought, indeed we never had tomatoes in our meals when we ate together too. 

[But I heard if the tomatoes are cooked, they doesn't taste too bad.] Nana-san added. 

Nana-san and I began flipping the takoyaki as Yuiri-san went to her phone to adjust the angle of the camera. After adjusting, Yuiri-san took over Nana-san’s phone and began reading the comments as we continued with takoyaki flipping. It felt like family cooking dinner together whilst Yuiri-san began eating the ingredients even though we are still cooking the takoyaki next to her… Nana-san glanced towards Yuiri-san, [The takoyaki should be ready soon, Zun and I are almost done, just a little more. Zun-chan, could you pass me a plate?] Ah~ Nana-san has now entered Naa-papa mode now, subtly showering Yuiri-mama with attention and care. 

I poured tea for them as Naa-papa scooped up the takoyaki skillfully. 

After splitting the takoyaki, we decided to guess the ingredients that was added as we eat. 

Yuiri-mama took her first bite and immediately covered her mouth with the back of her hand, and coughing a little. Naa-papa responded immediately with care, [Are you alright?] Yuiri-mama just nodded and replied, [Tako, 2 of them.] as she looked down and away from us, still covering her mouth gently. I passed her the cup of tea, in hopes that she could feel better if she choked on her food. 

And Naa-papa praised that I am a good girl for it. I feel so happy!

It went on for some time as we tried to figure out who had the takoyaki with tomato. And in the end, Yuiri-mama had hit the jackpot with the tomato takoyaki which commented that it was nice. Naa-papa further re-emphasized that tomato was cooked is indeed nicer and more edible than the raw ones. 

We proceeded to start the second round of takoyaki making, Naa-papa packed the takoyaki with cheese, commenting that it will taste really good. 

An evil thought came to my mind as I pointed at the tomatoes and eyed at Naa-papa, and pointed at Yuiri-mama who was off at the kitchen preparing some more food for us. Naa-papa and I did the ‘shh’ motion towards the camera as Naa-papa put two separate takoyaki. After reading some comments, Naa-papa took the wasabi to add into one of the takoyaki balls. 

Yuiri-mama returned with a plate and took a seat next to Naa-papa as she checked the comments and gifts log. 

[Uhhhh… It is confirmed that Yuuchan is Naachan’s wife-san? Thank you for your tower!] Yuiri-mama read out the name of the donor. Naa-papa and I thanked with bright smiles on our faces as Yuiri-mama just casually pulled locks of her hair back behind her ears, ignoring our cheers and high tension. 

[Thank you to you too Zun-chan!] Naa-papa thanked me as she flips the takoyaki with me. 

[Of course! My pleasure!] I nodded as I flipped another takoyaki. 

Yuiri-mama continued to ignore our exchanges. 

Naa-papa took one of the takoyaki and offered it to Yuiri-mama immediately after she sees that they are ready. Suzuha saw it, with the corner of my eyes, Naa-papa raised her hand up to around the level of Yuiri-mama’s mouth but she looked away and grab her plate for Naa-papa to put them onto her plate instead.

[It’s done!] Naa-papa said as we began to split the second round of takoyaki, I secretly flipped the ones that Naa-papa and I created and put them on her plate. Initially, I wanted to leave them on Yuiri-mama’s plate but she was a little too far for me to reach out, it will be too suspicious. I’m sorry Naa-papa, you’ll have to eat it or pass it to Yuiri-mama. 

Naa-papa began eating and praising the combination, while Yuiri-mama continued to blow the takoyaki to cool them down. However we still see her flinched after attempting to swallow it in one go. 

[Are you ok?] Naa-papa asked, with a face of concern. Yuiri-mama nodded as she continued to cover her face as she tried to cool the takoyaki down. 

[Ah apparently if you heat up the wasabi takoyaki, the spiciness is gone?] Naa-papa said as she read out one of the comments.

[Is that why we didn't find it?] I asked.

[Maybe we ate it without realizing it…] Naa-papa trailed off. 

But we were both shocked when Yuiri-mama suddenly reached out and patted Naa-papa’s laps. 

[Eh? Wasabi?] Naa-papa asked. But Naa-papa, I see that the corner of your mouth is grinning, I’m sure that you will comfort and apologise to Yuiri-mama… 

[It’s wasabi!] Yuiri-mama let out a groan as she look up and covered her mouth with her sleeves. 

[Yay!] Naa-papa and I hi-fived as we cheered. 

[It’s spicy. It is very, very spicy.] Yuiri-mama continued as she covered her mouth with her palm and tries to control her tears. 

[Here, have some water. There’s water here.] Naa-papa immediately passed her the cup of water. See, Suzuha told you so, as expected of Naa-papa. Even though we are supposed to prank Yuiri-mama, in the end… I mean, at the end of the day, Naa-papa is the first to give in to Yuiri-mama. 

[Is it still spicy?] Naa-papa asked with concern sparkling in her eyes as she looked at Yuiri-mama. 

[Ye… I mean yes.] Yuiri-mama said as she pinched her nose, changing her voice as she responded to Naa-papa. 

Naa-papa let out a chuckle but she immediately bowed down and drew circles on Yuiri-mama’s lap. [I’m sorry.]

As expected of Naa-papa… We have yet followed through but she apologized immediately… Maybe Yuiri-mama have something against Naa-papa? I need to do more investigations.

[How about this, Zun-chan and I make takoyaki for Naachan?] Yuiri-mama suggested as she stood up from her seat.

Naa-papa and I agreed immediately to this new game that she suggested. Although… Suzuha thinks that this sounds like Yuiri-mama is plotting her revenge? Maybe I am thinking a little too much on this. Hmmm….


	2. Chapter 2

Yuiri-mama took a box chocolate and wasabi as she began her works of art. Naa-papa closed her eyes and made some weird noises to cancel out the voices of Yuiri-mama and I. 

[Alright alright, stop and here take this, look at the comments instead.] Yuiri-mama shoved a phone into Naa-papa’s hands as she attempt to stop her from doing silly acts. 

I went ahead to the kitchen to get more drinks for all of us, but suddenly, I heard Yuiri-mama calling for me frantically. When I returned to the room, Yuiri-mama attempts to remove a takoyaki from the grills but was panicking from it being stuck to the grill because it was charred. 

[I think it is fine…] because Naa-papa will eat whatever you cook, Yuiri-mama. I added in my brain as I comforted Yuiri-mama who was disappointed that she couldn't prevent the takoyaki from getting charred. 

[It’s scary…] Naa-papa said but she proceed to pick up the charred takoyaki that Yuiri-mana placed on the plate. 

Naa-papa, didn't you just said it was scary?! But you will still eat it regardless… She is so kind… As expected, Naa-papa eats everything that Yuiri-mama makes! Memo, memo. I’ll need to share this information to yuunaa fans. 

She took a bite, and Suzuha can see that she knitted her brows, [This… Taste bad. You added in wasabi right?] 

Yuiri-mama gave a cheeky smile as she shook her head, and denied. 

[You definitely added in wasabi, I can only taste wasabi. And gummy? And chocolate?] Naa-papa showed an extremely confused face but she continued to eat it despite she said that it taste bad.

By the way, Suzuha will probably spit it out if it is chocolate and wasabi added into a takoyaki, it sounds really bad. 

After finishing the takoyaki ball, Naa-papa began saying that wasabi and chocolate is a bad combination and it does not taste good. Yuiri-mama leaned towards Naa-papa, pretending to lean in and look at the phone that Naa-papa is holding for showroom comments. But Suzuha saw it, Yuiri-mama putting her hands onto Naa-papa’s laps, gently patting her to comfort her after giving her something that taste so horrible. 

[There is chocolate as well. But wasabi and chocolate really does not taste good together.] Naa-papa dragged her sentence as she tried to hold on to Yuiri-mama’s attention. 

[It is not 1 type of chocolate. We added in 2 types of chocolates!] Yuiri-mama said it proudly and laughed. 

Next up, it was my turn to get pranked. I walked out of the room, leaving both of them to start plotting and discussing what to put inside. Although I could hear Naa-papa’s laugh from the next door, I comforted myself that it will be over soon, and I will survive the mysterious takoyaki that they could have added anything inside. 

[It is this one here.] Naa-papa gently pointed out the takoyaki, giving me mental preparations instead of letting me eat all of it and eating it by accident. 

[This actually taste good.] I said after eating the takoyaki, surprised at how tasty it was.

Seeing both of them being shocked, I explain further that it tasted like some classy desserts. To which both Yuiri-mama and Naa-papa shook their heads and couldn't believe that I actually find it tasty. 

[I think we have to make it again to try it out…] Naa-papa suggested, but Yuiri-mama was appalled by the idea as she scrunched her face together. 

We made another batch and Yuiri-mama and Naa-papa decided to try the said delicious takoyaki. 

It did not take long before they both responded violently to the takoyaki. I was confident that it tasted real good so I waited for them to praise me for the invention of a new flavor of takoyaki. But sadly, that did not happen. 

[This kid’s taste buds is weird! There is definitely something wrong!!] Yuiri-mama exclaimed as she took a bag to spit out the takoyaki.

[… Erm… It… does not really… ] Naa-papa stumbled on her words as she seemed to try to find a nicer way to phrase and carry herself. 

[Eh? But it really taste good…] I whimpered as Yuiri-mama accused my taste buds being malfunctional. How rude!!!


End file.
